


This Is The Best Situation For Him Now:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Giving Spirit Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Party, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e06 Aia I Hi'Ikua; I Hi'Ialo (Is Borne on the Back; Is Borne in the Arms), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Post-Episode: s09e06 Aia I Hi'Ikua; I Hi'Ialo (Is Borne on the Back; Is Borne in the Arms), Promotion/Promotions, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny decided to give Adam his gift before the holiday party, Will he love it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Giving Spirit Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563931





	This Is The Best Situation For Him Now:

*Summary: Steve & Danny decided to give Adam his gift before the holiday party, Will he love it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

“I think that this would be the best situation for him, He will feel like he fits in”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he was setting up for his annual holiday party. The Former Seal was worried about their friend, Adam Noshimuri, & hopes that being on the team helps.

“Adam will feel like it will definitely help, Cause it will keep his mind off of his problems”, Detective Danny “Danny” Williams said, as he was setting up the table. The Loudmouth Detective was proud of his lover, & kissed him, saying, “You are the best, You know that ?”, They went on setting up for the party.

The Former Yakuza Leader came over, to see if they needed extra help. He made sure that the last minute details were done, & out of the way. “Is there anything else that I could do for you, Guys ?”, The Handsome Asian asked, as he wiped his hands on a towel.

Steve & Danny looked at each other, & the Five-O Commander said with a smile, “No, There is something that I could do for you”, & hands over a badge to him. “What’s this ?”, Adam asked confused, & shocked. The Blond said with a bigger smile, “We want you to join the team, You are ohana, It’s about damn time that you know it”. Adam was speechless for a second, & then he said this, as a response to it.

“Thank you, Thank you so much for this, I won’t let you guys down, I promise you “, He said this, as he got choked up. “We know that you won’t, We are here for you”, The Hunky Brunette said, Danny concurring what he said, said this, “Welcome to the team, You start officially after New Year’s, After you get sworn in”, Adam smiled, & said, “Perfect”. They relaxed after they were done, & waited for the others to come.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
